Truth or Dare
by lizzieartblossom13
Summary: A night of Christmas Eve Truth or Dare at the Singer household couldn't possibly go wrong... Right? One-shot. Maxerica. Modern au.


PREFACE- AMERICA's POV

Aspen pressed me into the closet, his mouth at my ear. He smelled like his mother's homemade soap, and his black hair was slightly damp, proof he'd just showered.

"Please, Mer," he murmured, his breath so very tempting. But I had a boyfriend. Maxon and I had been together for two years now, and I love him deeply. More than I ever loved Aspen. If I ever did at all.

Maxon was away with his father on a business trip, and I missed him every day. When Aspen couldn't see me when we are dating, I felt a strange ache, but nothing compared to the pain I feel in Maxon's absence.

"Sorry, Aspen-" But I never finished my sentence. His lips pressed against mine, tongues dancing, the kiss hurried and passionate.

And forbidden.

I pulled away, pressing a finger to his lips. "No," I said gently. "Goodbye, Aspen." I kissed him last time, and then disappeared out of the door, leaning against it until I knew he'd have escaped out my window.

All I had to do know was forget this had ever happened.

CHAPTER ONE- AMERICA's POV

SIX MONTHS LATER

Every Christmas Eve my family throws a party at my house. All the family comes, even Kenna, James and Astra! (Kota is never invited after he left us for fame). May, Gerad and I are allowed to bring a couple off friends round. I invited Maxon and said he could bring another guy or two, and Marlee and Kriss.

All Xmas Eve we prepared the house, hanging up decorations. The relatives arrive at lunch time so we can spend some time together, and at six o'clock the doorbell rings.

"I've got it!" I called, dashing to it and pulling open the fading green wood. Maxon, Carter (Marlee's boyfriend) and Aspen were standing there in the snow blizzard. "Come on in, guys."

Maxon grabbed me into ahi gas he stepped into the brightly lit hallway, and I kissed him quickly, his arms round my waist and mine draped round his neck.

"Hello, darling," Maxon smiled, and Carter and Aspen make their way through to the kitchen. The family's in the living room.

Just as I'm about to shut the door, Marlee and Kriss show up, with an unwanted guest.

CHAPTER TWO- AMERICA's POV

"Celeste," I spat. Honestly, I hated her with a passion. I don't know why, she just really gets on my nerves.

"I brought her, America," piped up Kriss. "Hope that's alright."

"Fine," I said through a forced smile. "Maxon, Carter and Aspen are here too."

Celeste raised her eyebrow at that last one, but I pushed it aside. "How about Truth or Dare?" she suggested.

"Great idea!" Marlee gushed, with Kriss nodding excitedly.

The lads came through then, and I led the way up to my room. Six months on from Aspen and I's kiss, sometimes I hate seeing my closet. A couple of weeks ago I painted it white so I wouldn't have any more nightmares.

We all sat down in a tight circle: Celeste, Kriss, Aspen, Carter, Marlee, me, Maxon, then finishing back off with Celeste.

"Let the fun begin," she announced with an evil glint in her eyes, and I regretted agreeing to this.

CHAPTER THREE- MAXON's POV

"I'll start," I offered. Everybody nodded, so I scanned the circle, trying to find someone to choose. "Carter! Truth or dare?"

"Dare," he said immediately.

"Okay... Put your head under cold water for thirty seconds."

America hit my arm playfully. "That's mean."

"It's fine, I'll do it," Carter said. He went to the bathroom and brought back a tub of freezing water. He dunked his head underneath it whilst I counted, and cans back up with a huge grin on his face. "Cold... Yet refreshing."

Marlee pecked his cheek fondly.

"Okay... Kriss. Truth or dare?"

She thought for a moment. "Truth."

"Who was your first time?" Carter asked.

That was unfair; everyone knew: "I've never had sex. But Maxon, truth or dare?"

I puffed out my chest. "Dare."

She smiled sweetly. "Take off your shirt."

I gulped, and slowly unbuttoned it. Only America had ever seen me topless -truth be told, she'd seen a bit more than that- and Kriss just wanted to see me with no shirt on. She'd been crushing on me for years, but I loved America. We'd been together two and a half years and nothing will ever come between us.

Soon, it was all the way off, and America leaned in to me to show I was hers, and I put my arm around her and quickly kissed her.

"Next... Aspen."

CHAPTER FOUR- AMERICA's POV

"Truth or dare?" Maxon continued.

"Dare," Aspen. Why do all the boys pick dare?

"Join me in non-shirted ness."

He shrugged, and threw his top on the floor. Years of hard labour have perfectly sculpted his chest, and while I prefer and love Maxon, there's no denying it: Aspen is hot.

"Celeste," he picked, and I internally groaned. "Truth or dare."

"Truth, and make it a good one, darling."

Aspen contemplated or for a second. "Okay... Have you ever cheated on anyone?"

"Yes, and I'm not the only one in here who has."

Everyone gasped, and Maxon side-hugged me. I tried to look normal as people started looking round, attempting to figure out who it could be. I glared at Celeste and then turned it onto Aspen.

"Okay, next!" Celeste cried. "America... Truth or dare?"

CHAPTER FIVE- MAXON's POV

America pondered for a second, and then decided. "Dare." I bit my lip. Celeste would pick a horrid one for her.

"I dare you to have seven minutes if heaven... With Maxon," she said, and America grinned, pulling me up.

"Okay, out," she ordered, and everyone mumbled as they walked out. Carter shut the door with a quick wink at me, and I frowned.

America walked up to me and kissed me passionately, tongues dancing furiously. We fell into the bed and her hands traced my abs, making me moan. My hand fingered the material of her top, and she nodded. I took it off and admired the pale blue lacy bra she was wearing before America attacked me in kisses again.

A few minutes later she pulls her shirt on again, but we kiss some more. A knock came at the door and we sprang apart; a second later, everyone came back in.

"Right then," America said. "Kriss, truth or dare?"

"Truth," her friend replied.

"Who was your first kiss?"

Kriss looked down, decidedly ashamed. "I've never kissed anyone before."

Celeste jumped up. "We must rectify this immediately!"

I bit my lip. This can't be good.

CHAPTER SIX- MAXON's POV

America looked nervous beside me, and with good reason. Who knew who Celeste would choose for Kriss to kiss?

Celeste picked up a bottle from the floor, and placed in the middle of us all. Kriss, realising what this was for, span it round. It landed on... Marlee.

Both of them looked disgusted.

"Keep going until it's a guy," Celeste demanded.

She did so, it landing on her, America, Marlee again, then finally... Me.

I stood up indignantly. "No!" I argued. "I love America."

Celeste rolled her eyes. "It's just a game, darling," she sighed.

America held my hand and pulled me back down to the floor.

"Nobody who has a boyfriend or girlfriend should be made to snog anyone else," she said reasonably.

Celeste rolled her eyes again as they sparked with mischief.

"Then it's only Aspen and I! So whoever it lands on this time, Kriss has to kiss. End of."

America pursed her lips, but nodded reluctantly. Kriss span for the sixth time, and it landed on...

CHAPTER SEVEN- KRISS's POV

I span the bottle and it stopped on Aspen. America and Marlee exhaled in relief, as did their respective boyfriends, while Aspen winked at me.

Part of me was glad, since Aspen was super hot, but I loved Maxon, even though he loved America. As did Aspen.

"Go, guys," Celeste demanded.

I walked over to him, and pressed my lips to his for a fraction of a second. I don't really know if it was good or not.

"Truth or dare..."

Before I could say who it was, Celeste leaned over and whispered in my ear. I smiled mischievously -maybe Maxon would finally dump America!

"Truth or dare, Aspen?" I asked innocently.

"Truth."

Excellent. Time to break up Maxerica.

"Who is your true love?" I wondered aloud.

"America," he replied without missing a beat.

Maxon jumped to his feet, and Aspen to stood to match him, with America rising to go between the two boys.

"What did you say?" Maxon hissed, and I pressed my lips together to hide my smile.

This was going well.

CHAPTER EIGHT- AMERICA's POV

"Maxon calm down," I insisted as the remaining members of our group stood up too.

"Just tell us who your true love is, Ames, and settle this," sweet Marlee suggested.

"Maxon," I said honestly.

Celeste huffed a laugh. "Are you sure?" she taunted.

I glared at her. "I love Maxon," I repeated, and he squeezed my ha d reassuringly.

"That's not what she would have said six months ago when she was making out with Aspen," Celeste sang.

I gasped. How the hell did she know that?

"Did you?" Carter asked gently, while Maxon stood in shock.

I bit my lip, eyes filling with tears, a few leaking down my face. And that was the answer they needed.

"How could you?" Maxon murmured, opening the door and slamming it behind him.

"Max, wait!" I cried, rushing out of my room after him while an argument began in my room.

CHAPTER NINE- MAXON's POV

How could she? America, the girl I've loved and cherished and spent so many happy memories with? Who I thought loved me in return? And Aspen... Who I considered a friend. Both of them. Together. Making a fool of me.

Angry, hot tears streamed down my cheeks as I stormed out of America's house, grabbing my coat on the way, and into the swirling snowstorm outside.

As I marched down the street America ran after me, calling my name and crying. But I didn't stop. For the past six months -maybe even longer- she'd been lying to me. Why should I let her feed me even more? I have enough hate in my life right now.

However, since I was walking quickly and America running, she caught up to me just as I reached my large stately home.

"Maxon, please listen to me?" she begged, grabbing my hands.

I wiped away tears and looked at her adoring face: ice blue eyes swimming with tears; eyebrows furrowing together like they did when she was upset; lips trembling; lips which kissed Aspen...

I pulled away, and stormed inside, leaving America weeping on the road outside, snow landing on her fiery red hair as her whole body shook with sobs.

CHAPTER TEN- MAXON's POV

THE NEXT MORNING

When I woke up I felt less angry. The snow had finished falling, as has my tears. Last night I'd cried myself to sleep. Before I would have thought that a 'girly' thing to do, but now... Well, I needed it.

I got dressed, but just as I was about to go downstairs, Mom came into my room.

T"Can we talk?" she asked, and I nodded numbly, sitting in my King-sized bed beside her.

"What happened between you and America? I thought you loved her."

"I do," I mumbled. "But she cheated on me."

Mom leant over and gave me a long hug. When she pulled back she smiled sadly.

"You may want to talk to her," Mom suggested lightly.

I looked up. "She's here?"

"Stayed outside the whole night with Marlee," Mom sighed. "All through the storm, but she didn't move. America loves you, Maxon."

I shook my head stubbornly.

She laughed. "She does. America made a mistake, but just let her explain. Love is forgiveness, son. And you want to forgive America. You love her too."

CHAPTER ELEVEN- AMERICA's POV

I shivered, pulling the blanket Marlee had kindly given me further around my shoulders. I was waiting for Maxon. I needed to let him know that I made a mistake, I didn't love Aspen and I loved him. Surely me just staying out here all night through the snowstorm proved that.

"Are you okay, Ames?" Marlee asked, sitting beside me on the pavement, beneath a tree. Maxon's house loomed opposite; the door still stubbornly shut.

I nodded, teeth chattering. She frowned, taking my hand.

"America, you're freezing!" Marlee exclaimed. "Come on, let's get you home. It's Christmas Day. Your parents must be worried sick."

I had to admit that she was right. I stood up with her help, and, pulling the blanket round my body, set off down the street.

"America!"

I turned at the sound of that voice. The voice of a man I loved and adored and was so foolish to even allow Aspen into my room six months ago.

Maxon ran down the road after me, and picked me up, swinging me around. He had a couple more blankets with him, which he gently wrapped round me.

Marlee silently edged away with a wink, making me blush.

"Oh America, I'm so sorry," Maxon apologised. "Last night... I wasn't thinking straight. I love you, so much, but if you want to be with Aspen instead then-"

I silenced him with a quick kiss, full of all my feelings for him. He deepened it, lifting me up so I could wrap my legs around his waist.

I pulled away first. "Merry Christmas, Maxon."

"Merry Christmas, America."

I kissed him again, before we walked down the snow-covered road hand in hand.

The whole debacle completely forgotten.

Both of us still in love.

THE END


End file.
